Don't cha
by bellaandedward
Summary: Edward leaves, Bella is hurt. But when Edward goes see a concert alice drag the family to, he find Bella famous. Will he get his love back! Review!
1. The pussycat dolls

"It show time girls" Ashley said while she was applying some make-up on.

Jessica,Carmit, Melody, Kimberly, Ashley and I where all getting ready to perform our hit single Don't cha. We all love to perform and was ready to do it again. "Now performing there hit single The Pussycat Dolls!" said the announcer. The crowd went crazy, I took a deep breath and the girls followed me into the stage. As we walked out behind the curtain, the music began.

_[Busta Rhymes_  
OK (ahh)  
Yeah (ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)

_[Buster Rhymes_  
Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this shit get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)  
Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme the number  
But make sure you call before you leave

_[Pussycat Dolls_  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)

_[Chorus:_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know she ain't gonna wanna share

_[Chorus:_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?

_[Busta Rhymes_  
OK, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)  
Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or something (let's go)  
Well let me get straight to it  
Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it  
It's the god almighty, looking all brand new  
If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish  
Looking at me all like she really wanna do it  
Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish  
Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
Strip out the Chanel  
And leave the lingerie on  
Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time  
Looking at ya wan break my back  
You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum  
An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum  
For the record, don't think it was something you did  
Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid  
I got a idea that's dope for y'all  
As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all

_[Pussycat Dolls_  
I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me

_[Chorus:_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?

I finished with a smile and we all blew kisses to our fans. We got off the stage

and got ready to get back to the hotel. This is my life now, ever seen the cullens left I was broken for about 2 months and then I finally realized I don't deserve this I was going to be something and he is not going to ruin that for me. So Ashley moved to Forks after the cullens left(I was a still broken) and 2 month later Jessica and Kimberly moved to Forks too. I became friend with them all. We where all best friend. We all went shopping together, I know shocking, me Isabella swan love shopping. It was all because of Jessica and I stared to love shopping, it was my favourite sport as you can say.

Ashley Roberts, she was born in Phoenix, Arizona on September 14,198l(which makes her 20) Her dolls nickname: Angel doll.

Jessica Sutta, born in Miami, Florida on May 15,1981. Her dolls nickname: Pin up doll.

Kimberly Wyatt , born in Warrensburg, Missouri on February 4,1982. Her dolls nickname: Punky doll.

Carmit and melody came to Forks after 4 months and all became best friends. Carmit Bachar, born Los angeles. California on September 4,1982. Her dolls nickname: Red doll

Melody Thornton, born in Phoenix, Arizona on September 28,1981. Her doll nicknames: baby doll.

Last but not least me. Isabella Swan, born in forks, Washington on September 13, 1981. Doll nickname: Lead doll or Queen doll

I am best known as the lead vocalist of The Pussycat dolls.

**(A.N I know the pussycat dolls, so what i love them. Be nice its my first fanfiction**

**Review plzzzz**


	2. The concert

Alice pov

" Come on, we're going to be late," Esma call out.

"Alice, lets go!" shouted Emmett

" I am coming" I ran downstairs where everyone was and we all got in our cars.

We arrived and let me tell you the place was crowed with thousands of people here to see the pussycat dolls and one of them is Bella.

I am the only one who knows Bella is going to be here. So its going to be one big surprise for everyone especially Edward.

We all got our seats at the front row. Edward was looking all bored beside me.

"Come on Edward cheer up, your going to love the show," I said cheerfully. He didn't say a word he just sat there looking at the stage, waiting for it to be over. I gave up, he was hopeless but not for long. I can wait to see his reaction when he sees Bella up there.

The light went down and the show was about to being. The music started.

Dolls

Dolls

Fellas

Don't cha

Don't cha

Are you ready!!!

What's up Manchester!!!

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. Rosalie looked so jealous and Edward jaw was all the way down. I was smiling like crazy, this is all going to work out, just like I've seen it.

**(A.N should I continue??? Oh and of you want to see the concert go to my profile, I have it there if you want to see the performance.) **

**Review plzzz**


	3. It's show time

Edward's pov

**Cant believe what I am seeing, Bella, my Bella, famous. she looks amazing, much old since the last time I saw her. I had no idea Bella could sing and dance like that. Her voice was like an angel. Her hair was much darker, almost black. She still had her pale skin which makes her look more of a goddess. Her lip are a beautiful shade of cherry red, and her eyes still a beautiful brown. Everyone was out of there seats. Guys are jumping up and down screaming there names, girls singing along with them. I just sat there mouth up couldn't believe Bella was here.**

_I can't believe it, she's gorgeous - Rosalie_

_Wow, Bella is HOT ahh I mean she's soo pretty- Emmett _

_Wow, Bella can sing- Jasper_

_My daughter is back- Esma_

_It great to see Bella again- Caslisle_

_OMG, This is all going to work out- Alice_

**Alice knew about this, and didn't tell anyone, and what did she mean this is all going to work out , what is going to work out?**

_**I will found out later. **_

_**The concert was ending.**_

"_**Lets go see Bella guys" said Alice**_

"_**What?" I said shouting at Alice**_

"_**Come on Edward I know you want to see her again"**_

"_**But we don't have backstage passes"**_

"_**Oh, yes we do" Alice was holding 7 backstage passes**_

_Where the hell did she get those -Emmett_

**"I cant believe you planned this all Alice" said Emmett**

**"what I knew Edward wouldn't go if I told him Bella was going to be here, so I keep it a secret from all of you" Alice said back all proud of herself.**

**"Lets go guys, I think Bella knows we're here anyways, and I miss her so much" said Emmett**

**"I agree" said Carlisle**

**Everyone agreed to see Bella. Its not that I dont want to see Bella again, it just what if she hates me and never wants to talk to me again. I left cause I love her, I want her to be safe and happy, to have children and a family to love her like we do.**

**But I have to face my fears, I have to talk to her and tell her how I really feel and that I never wanted to leave, and maybe she will take me back and love me, like I have always loved her. Maybe**

**(A.N Next chapter will be in Bella pov)**

**SOO PLZ REVIEW!!!**


	4. Nervous

Bella's pov

It was the day of the concert, just 2 more hours, and I was already nervous. I always get nervous when we have to perform, but when I am on stage I am a whole different person. I have so much attitude and I dance like crazy. The girls says that's what makes it a great performance but when I am like that I forget about everything a feel the song. Some times I get scared if I forget the lyrics but I always remember, its just the nervous playing with me.

"you look gorgeous bells" said Ashley

"Thank you" I said

"Ok ladies its going to be show time, so make sure your ready" said Robin

Robin antin is the creator of the pussycat dolls and our manager.

"Kay" we all said and got back to dressing up and make-up.

The concert was staring, we all took our places. Carmit on my right and Melody on my left, Ashley on the top right and Jessica on the top left Kimberly was at the very top and I was at the middle of Carmit and Melody.

The lights went down and the music began to play.

**Dolls **

**Dolls**

**Fellas**

**Don't cha**

**Don't cha**

**Are you ready**

**What's up Manchester!!!**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) **

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do) 

I saw the Cullen up on the front row, Alice, Emmett, Esma, Carlisle, and Jasper was cheering for me while Rosalie and Edward just stare at me with shock.

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) 

When the song ended, all of us were out of breath I smiled at them and went on with the concert.

**(A.N Thank you sooo much for the people that reviewed)**

**I will be updating later tonight, Thank u again**

**And REVIEW plzzz  
**


	5. We meet again

Bella pov

The concert has ended and it was time to meet some of the fans who had backstage passes. I was signing a picture for a little girl when I heard some one shout my name. I looked up and saw Alice and Emmett run up to me.

"OMG Bella we miss you sooo much" Alice said while hugging me so tight.

"I missed you too Alice" I said hugging her back while jumping up and down. I missed Alice my best friend in the whole world next to my girls.

"Hey, I want a hug too" Emmett said complaining

"Aww come here" I said running to Emmett with arm open. He hugged me so tight I couldn't breath

"Emmett, put me down, cant… breath" as I said that, Emmett put me down.

"Sorry Bella, its just I missed you so much" Emmett said smiling so wide.

"Bella!" Esma said hugging me and gave me a kiss on my cheek, as I hugged her back, I missed Esma so much she was so much as a mother to me.

Carlisle came up to me and gave me a fatherly hug. Jasper to my surprise gave me a huge hug.

" I am sorry Bella" Jasper said sounding so sad

"For what Jasper, you have nothing to apologias for" I said trying to make him stop blaming himself for what happen at my 18th birthday party.

"Bu...but" jasper stuttered

"It's ok jasper forget about it"

"Thank you Bella" I nodded

Rosalie came up to me and hugged me too, I was surprise at first but I gladly hugged her back. I missed Rosalie even if she was not that all nice to me back then.

It was Edwards turn I didn't know what to do, should I hug him or should I just say hello. I didnt care anymore so I went up to him and hugged him. He seemed a little surprised but hugged me back.

"I miss you Edward" I said not letting go. He smelled amazing I never want to let go, But Edward made it pretty clear that he doesn't love me anymore, so all we could be now is just friends.

"I miss you too" also not letting go, I was happy to hear those words, even if it meant nothing. We final let go and we just stared at each others eyes, in till Melody interrupted us.

"Bella, its time to go we have to be at the hotel at 12 and its already 11:30. Oh umm hi," Melody said staring at the Cullen.

"Oh right, Melody this is the Cullen, an old family friend" I said making no eye contact with Edward.

"Oh its nice to meet you all, did you enjoy the concert?" Melody asked the Cullens.

"Hell yea, you guys were amazing" Emmett said

"Yea if it weren't for Bella here we wouldn't have had a great performance," Melody said all cheerful.

The cullens all looked at me, smiling

"I guess we have to go?" changing the subject looking a little embarrassed

"Yes, you do" said Melody putting her arms around me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, let go girl" shouted Robin

"We better get going Bella before Robin blows, it was nice meeting you all, see you outside," said Melody while walking away.

"Kay" I looked back at the Cullens.

"Bella you have to come over tomorrow, we have so much catching up to do," said Alice looking hopeful.

"Yes please, you have to come over," Emmett said begging

"I don't know guys, tomorrow is our day off, so me and the girls are going to just relax,"

"Oh please Bella please, you can bring the girls over too, please," Alice begged, with those big golden eyes you cant say no.

"Alright Alice you win, we will come over,"

"YAY," Alice and Emmett shouted with joy

Edward just kept staring at me, I wonder why??

"Bella!!!" the girls shouted

"I am coming!!!" I shouted back

"Edward and I will pick you guys up," said Alice

"Okay" everyone gave me a goodbye hug especially Edward and I left.

**(A.N what do you think??)**

**REVIEW!!**


	6. Tell us

Bella's pov

"What was that all about," Melody said smiling while getting in the limo.

"What are you talking about." Ashley asked Melody, all confused.

"Forget about it Ashley," I said, hoping she will drop it. We where all in the limo, driving to our hotel that we were going to stay in a couple of weeks.

"Come on Bells your going to tell us anyways," Melody said all cheerful like she just won a prize.

"Yeah Bella, so tell us already," Jessica said joining in the conversation. They where all listening now to what I have to say.

"Ok ok I will, but when me get to the hotel, Okay?"

Everyone agreed.

Once we arrived at the hotel, everyone got out of the limo we went up to our rooms Melody, Jessica and I in one room and Carmit, Kimberly and Ashley in the other. I went out to the balcony to look at the view and let me tell you it was beautiful.

"So Bella, when are you going to tell us," Carmit said, all of us were at the balcony now wait to hear my story about the Cullens.

I laughed, " Kay, well where do I start ?"

"You can start by telling us who was, the guy that was hugging you, and wouldn't let go ?" Melody asked smiling.

"That was my Ex Mel," I said a little embarrassed, of the way they where looking at me.

" So that's the guy who left you and broke your heart ?" Ashley said, Ashley knew everything about Edward and how he hurt me.

When Ashley first moved to Forks I was still a zombie, at school she would try to talk to me but I wouldn't even look at her. Everyone told her about the Cullen and how I was dating Edward and how he left me broken hearted.

2 months later Jessica and Kimberly moved to Forks and I was recovering because of Jacob. Jessica and Kimberly where best friends and both moved the forks because of there family problem. Ashley befriended Jessica and Kimberly and soon the befriended me. We would all go down to La push and go to the beach. Jacob and the pack would protect me and the girls from Victoria. They all knew about how the guys were werewolves. Jared imprinted on Kimberly and they been going out seen. One night me and the girls were at the dance studio, Jessica got us into dancing and it helped me a lot with me being clumsy. I didn't fall that much now. We also had vocal training, anyways it was late and we where getting ready to go home. We all hear voices and it sound likes someone was in the studio then the light turned off and on. We were all scared, I looked at the mirror and so red hair, Victoria was here and she was going to kill us all. The light stopped turning off and on and was full on Victoria was approving us, all four of didn't know what to do. She was getting closer to us, that's when we hear the guys they were fighting off Victoria, they finished her off and we where all safe.

We got famous when we where performing at the park for the kids and there parents. Robin Antin was there to visit her brother she came to the park to see our performance and thought we had talent. Later on Melody and Carmit joined us and we have been the Pussycat dolls seen.

I nodded "I can't believe it, he's the jerk that dumped you," Jessica said, she was getting a little mad now.

"And he didn't even want to let go of you when you guys where hugging" melody confessed.

I was blushing like crazy and I didn't even know how to answer that.

"I think he still likes you Bells," Ashley said out of no where.

We all started at her. "What?" we all started to laugh.

"Ok so, what are you going to do now Bells," Carmit asked

"Well Alice, which is Edwards sister, invited us to there place tomorrow and I kinda said yes,"

"What?!" They all shouted at the say time.

"I know guys I am sorry… I," I stuttered "Omg, Bella we have to go,"

"What?" I was a little surprise at what Jessica just said.

"What am I going to wear ?" said Melody out of no where.

"Hold on, wait a minute, your tell me that you don't mind that we are going to go to my Ex place on our day off ?"

"Nope !" they all said at the same time.

"Ok then lets get some beauty sleep so we can get up bright and early in the morning so we can get ready for Alice and Edward to pick us up,"

They all started to get ready for bed, Melody and Jessica was looking for an outfit that they where going to wear tomorrow. Melody even pick an outfit for me to wear tomorrow. I just fell asleep hoping everything will turn out alright.


	7. gettin' ready

Bella's pov

"Wake up Bella, Wake up !" Melody said while trying to get me off the bed.

" We're going to be late if you don't wake the hell up Bells !" shaking me around.

" It's like she's dead" Jessica said from across the room.

"Ok ok, I am awake" I said finally getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

" God Bella, it took me forever to wake you up" Melody said shouting.

Sometimes Melody reminds me of Alice. I just started to brush my teeth, when Melody started yelling again. _Does she ever stop_, I thought to myself.

" Bella, what is taking you so damn long in the bathroom" Melody started banging on the bathroom's door.

" I'm coming" I tried to say while brushing my teeth.

I finished taking a shower and got dressed in what Melody left out for me to wear. I was wearing a flower patterned halter cami with a cute denim skinny Capri, and my shoes are American Eagle Mille Bow Ballet flats. To complete the outfit, a cute border print bag and orange hoop earrings. My hair was nice and straight with a black headband on.

" Bella are you done yet, everyone is waiting for you ?"Melody said while she had my sidekick in her hand texting someone.

"Who are you texting ?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled.

"You look amazing Bells, come on everyone is waiting" She left the room, not telling me who she was texting. I decided to let it go for now.

I followed Melody out the door. We got off the elevator and I saw Alice talking non-stop while Edward just stood there.

As I came in to view, everyone turned to look at me. Alice came running to me, hugging me and saying I looked great, Edward just smiled and led the girls out to the limo. I followed behind while Alice was taking about how we all are going to have so much fun.

" I'm sure we will Alice" I smiled and went in the limo.

Everyone did small talk while Edward and I kept quite. We have finally arrived at the Cullen household. All the girls gasped from how Huge and beautiful it is.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Alice said while giggling at there reactions. I just smiled and found Edward staring at me. _Why was he staring, did I have something on my face? _He realised I was staring back at him questionably and looked away. We all got out of the car as we where greeted by the rest of the Cullens.

" I'm so happy for you to join us today" Esme said hugging each and every one of us. _Maybe today is going to turn out alright,_ I thought while giving Esme a hug.


End file.
